


Iron Candy

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Angel's Friends
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Positive, Some biting, angel on demon love, corny as hell, supternatural sex, was watching Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: In an alternative universe where Raf and Sulfus don't become full-fledge humans but do live on Earth.





	Iron Candy

There is no Season 3 and there never will be. This I'm okay with since the show is ten years old and frankly not very well written. Angel's Friends has just enough charm to wow me. I mean it's a series about how all the bad guys fuck up a cross-species-teen-romance because their drama can be direct catastrophe for the world we live in. That is hilarious!

I loved Monster High for the positive spin it gave monsters and integrating different types. I'm a sucker for Twilight's desperation and soft-squeeze-paranormal. Steven Universe has beautifully illustrated how rich, deep and respectful characters should appear. Star vs The Forces of Evil has reminded me that you can have all the complicated magical contradictions you can try to fit in a anchovy case but what really sticks is emotional drama. 

I don't have an idea of how Raf and Sulfus would turn into humans. I really don't want them too since the VETO (the magical libra that kept Devil and Angels from touching) was destroyed in Season 2. I have ideas about them hiding out in human-land. (This comes from, again, Luficer and Charmed.)

 

* * *

 

The rolling of her hips and the kneeling on her bed while slamming into her husband created extreme pleasure for Raf. The blonde was arched over her husband, her arms on the sides of his head, her fingers gripping the sheets and pulled the mattress. Sulfus curled his back as he pulsed inside his wife, his toes curling, and his hands squeezing the muscles on his wife’s toned stomach. As Raf rocked his head against the pillows he laughed hysterically. Sulfus pressed his thumb above his wife’s clit, his nails almost scratching his penis. There was a terribly marvelous pain erupting in Raf’s center. She released her appreciation for her husband’s cruelty as her feathered wings shot out and expanded from her back. Raf screamed, in her opinion, as a soprano sang in an opera. Sulfus thought she sounded like an animal happy to be sacrificed. He closed the space between them by reaching his mouth to her throat. Sulfus nuzzled it sweetly, listening to her hum contently, before sinking his teeth into her skin.

Sulfus’ body sat up to match Raf’s, she bent her legs and grabbed his back. She scratched her fingers on his spiny bat-like wings. She knew how sensitive the leather flesh was so she stroked his wings as he licked around his bite. They continued to rock as Sulfus reached under her fluffy wings to claw the plump flesh of her bottom. Raf enjoyed the caressing and their closeness. She felt dizzy, her heart beating faster than ever before and the tip of her fingers zinged as if she was pinned by needles but in a very nice way. As Raf crossed her ankles behind his back, Sulfus’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he held Raf tight against his climax. The clasping her vagina did around his member Sulfus wanted to imitate by digging his nails into her flesh.

Sulfus fell back into their pillows. Raf sat on his waist until he roughly pulled her down next to him. He inhaled quickly as his fangs shined in his smile. The ends of his mouth curled and Raf felt his penis just did that with her g-spot. She folded her wings and hugged her husband, kissing the side of his smile with flutters of lips. Raf placed her hand to the other side of his face to keep him in place. She felt the tips of his wet black hair and though her eyes were closed she kissed harder thinking of the bright amber eyes that loved her. Sulfus twisted her long yellow hair in his fingers and thought of tying it in knots around his neck to hold her forever. Blushed, bruised and shinning in sweat, Sulfus committed her at those seconds to memory.

Raf was kissing his nose when Sulfus took her chin in his hand. He stared into her big blue eyes and she was reminded of a snake looking at his dinner. She wasn’t going to say that out loud because as much as she loved him she hated when he got over-cocky; there was respectable confidence, there was irresistible arrogance and then there was obnoxious self-flattery.

“Ready for round four or have I reduced you to jelly?” Sulfus asked, licking his top lip.

Irresistible arrogance she already admitting to liking so she smirked and hugged his neck. “You’re the one still trembling, my darling.”

 “I’m still hungry, if you’re tired but willing I can occupy myself below.” Sulfus while his fingers lightly traced her breasts then lower to her abs.

 Raf put her forehead onto his so he had to meet her eyes. “Sit with me for a minute and soak in this amazing climate we made.”

 Sulfus knew what she meant; there was a burning fire in his chest and her gaze at him was the gasoline and timber he craved. There was nothing else outside their room, everything else in the universe was sucked into a black hole and having Raf all to himself gratified Sulfus.

 He slouched into their mountain of pillows, put one arm behind his head while the other hugged Raf. She cuddled under his face and on his clavicle. Raf wanted to kiss every inch of his body except his lips. A kiss on the lips was a beginner and an end. They began three hours ago and heaven help her if they’d quit so soon in the day.

 “Uh Raf? You mind?” Sulfus pointed to her halo that shined in his face.

 “Give me a second.” Raf said, she inhaled slowly as she recoiled her halo and angel wings back into her spirit. Sulfus had to admit her glow dimmed when she pretended to be human but he didn’t need a halo burning his eyes.

 “Thanks.” He said before kissing the top of her head.

 “Of course, I know you’d do the same if I asked.” Raf said as she tapped his red horns poking out of his messy hair.

 “Why would you? My love handles give you something to grip when I’m fireballs deep.” Sulfus said while he kissed behind her ear.

 Raf rolled her eyes, “So romantic.”

 Ten minutes later Sulfus’s tongue was licking her clit slowly and gently. He was teasing her. She adored him. Raf joked about his horns scratching her legs but as she looked down and stare at the Devil who loved her, the sight of the horns warmed her heart. Sulfus held onto her thighs to control them from tightening around his head and blocking his hearing. The happy groans and whimpers from his love navigated when to rise and dip into her wet orchid.

 Raf wriggled on their bed, she wished there was another Sulfus she could hold while the real Sulfus stayed where he was. She thought of the star tattoo on his face, the burns on his hands, that bad joke he made about Devil tails. Raf giggled while she covered her face. She didn’t know what else to grab and her delight was burning her face. Her mind was joyfully becoming blank with ecstasy, though she tried to plan ways to reciprocate him after, when a shot of real fire grazed the tips of her perked nipples.

 Raf’s arms crossed her chest as she curled in hurt. Her shifted waist interrupted Sulfus, which aggravated them both, but he kept his anger light.

 “What out of hell!” Sulfus lifted his face to see Raf clenched in discomfort.

 He pulled himself to the side of her and tried to examine the source of the mood killer. Sulfus pulled her hand and examined the blood on her palm and the drips from her breasts. The Devil licked his lips and his eyes glistened but he snapped out of it when he saw Raf grind her teeth.

 He pulled her back to his chest and looked up at the fire on their wall. They both saw an arrow with a flame on the end of the quiver.

 “To the Devil with whatever asswipe sent that.” Suflus growled. He slipped off the bed and grabbed the pink greeting card off the arrow.

 Sulfus read the letter then crumbled the card and threw it under their bed.

 “Sulfus, are you going to tell me what was so important in that card?” Raf asked, her annoyance was worse than the brush on her bosom.

 “Yes I will, but first,” Sulfus kneeled on the floor and took her hand. “I am begging you to forget about the nuisance for another hour.”

 Her husband was rarely soft but Raf could see he was desperate to continue to stay in the world that only included him and herself. While it wasn’t her thing Raf was considering how happy it’d make him if he’d caress her bleeding breasts. She could bargain his kink for her desire to keep her boots on during their lovemaking.

 The bang at the door was loud and had an impatient whine on the other side.

 “I am going to rip their spine out.” Sulfus said as his nails dented their floor.

 Raf sighed, tore a sliver of their bedsheets to wrap her bleeding and grabbed her sky-blue robe off the floor. “The I’ll get it.”

 The rest of the world came back. The Angel truly treasured every precious creation that Earth had to offer. She also treasured sex with her husband so whoever the intruder would be would not get her nicest side.

 Raf walked down the stairs and to the front door of their Earthy home. She opened the door to see a UPS man holding a pad to be signed. Raf and he exchanged fake pleasantries while she wrote her human name and accepted the crate. The UPS man placed a large crate inside her living room. Raf was curious as to why the crate had holes and smelled of swamp and reptile. She walked up to the crate, listened to quite rumbling and tore the wooden cover off the box. Inside the large crate was a faux swamp habitat and a very real adult alligator. The animal grumbled at her but her angelic presence soothed his instincts to rip off her tasty flesh.

 From the second floor Sulfus looked down at the animal with a new wonder in his eyes. Wings out he floated next to his wife and bent down to pet the alligator.

 “She’s a beauty. We’ll have to give up the pool until we can build her a new home in the backyard.” Sulfus said while admiring her many sharp teeth.

 “Uh no, the backyard is my garden and do you seriously think we’re keeping her?” Raf asked with folded arms.

 “I’m surprised at you, Raf! She’s clearly a rescue, how can you say no to this face?” Sulfus said, pointing to her slit-pupil eyes.

 “Sulfus, tell me what’s going on around here.” Raf demanded, she had nothing against the alligator but was feeling a lot of interloping Devil energy sneaking into their home.

 “Love, they’re just anniversary presents. I could be offended your Angel friends haven’t sent anything for our Iron Year but I’m not.” Sulfus said, waving his hand at the idea.

“Iron Year?” Raf repeated, “Our sixth year wedding anniversary is called the Candy Year.”

 “Ok, we’re having a culture clash here.” Sulfus said, he took his wife’s sun-kissed hand in his bone-pale hand. “For Devils surviving to the sixth year without a uxoricide or with a tasty third partner is cause for a party and a lot of guilt-ridding gift giving.”

 “Oh. Well that’s sweet of your friends, despite the fact that they all betted against us making it past the first week.” Raf said, remembering the pool the Devil guests set up at their wedding.

 Sulfus grinned, “Every year I’m winning us a better vacation fund.”

 His wife smiled despite her objections to his gambling because she was touched that others were celebrating their relationship for once. The choice of the Angel marrying the Devil and living incognito on Earth was not a popular idea where they came from. However the alligator waiting in the crate reminded Raf that faith and hope conquered all.

 From the corner of her eye Raf noticed a black whirlpool opened and a small present popped out. She caught the purple spiky box before the whirlpool howled and sealed closed.

“’To Sulfus, my darkest friend, I give up on you coming to your senses so you can rot on Earth. Raf, you’re the worse. Love, Kabale.’” Raf said as she read the note on the gift.

 Raf untied the bow and opened the gift. Raf pulled out a sparking purple potion; the bubbles inside reflected tiny skulls.

 “We’ll put that in the safe.” Sulfus said, he could only imagine awful results if they tried to destroy the potion.

 Sulfus threw the small bottle in the air then snapped his fingers. The vile disappeared and they knew they’d find it in the safe later.

 Raf was not excited about the gifts but she was pleased to see other immortals recognizing her marriage to Sulfus was real. Her Angelic family and friends all said they wanted her to be happy but they also hinted they'd be there 'with or without Sulfus'. They could do 'without' while Raf could only do 'with'. 

Raf hugged her husband’s arm and snuggled up to his shoulder. “We can move to a place with a bigger yard, a place for my garden and your new pet.”

 “I’m going to call her Raf Jr, she’s a gorgeous girl with a iron-snapping jaw too.” Sulfus said looking at the opening of his wife's robe.

 “Then we’ll have to get her a mate and name it Sulfus the Second, keep the set together.” Raf said, appreciating that he was wearing nothing.

 “Dammit, I love you.” Sulfus said hugging her waist and pressing her laughing face to his cheek.

 “Darling, if you wanted, we could have a second wedding. In respect for the Iron Year we could do it Low-Sphere style.” Raf suggested. She knew nothing about Devils’ marriage traditions but felt like risking some education to treat her husband.

 “As fun as rubbing our forbidden union in the universe’ face was I don’t care about throwing a party with other people. Let’s take a week off and honeymoon.” Sulfus said pulling the sash off his Angel’s waist.

 “I’m feeling a month at least.” Raf said, she pushed the robe off her shoulders and felt the material fall around her ankles.


End file.
